Stiles Lightwood
by smiletime12345
Summary: What if stiles wasn't as clumsy and helpless as everyone thought, what if she was a shadow hunter and jade wayland was her boyfriend, clary was like a big sister to her, and she was the little sister of alec and isabell lightwood. Fem!stiles
1. Chapter 2

i own nothing! everything belongs to the makers of teen wolf and Cassandra Clare, i only own the plot!

POV Stiles

What fem!stiles looks like is on my profile

Today is the day I get to go home. You see I'm not as defenseless and helpless as everyone thinks. I am a shadow hunter, one of the best. But the wolfs can't know, its to dangerous in my world, and I can't let them worry about me every time I go on a hunt. And I miss my family, my 2 big sisters, my big brother, and my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I love the wolfs, but Beacon hills isn't home and I want to go home. Oh and no one really calls me stiles at home, they call me Gem.

Now I just have to "disappear" (note the sarcasm) and make sure the wolfs don't go looking for me…


	2. school

POV Stiles

What fem!stiles looks like- cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=67219475

Outfit- tumblr_

POV Stiles

Gross what wouldn't give for my old clothes, but her I'm nerdy stiles, gosh I feel like I'm swimming in my clothes. But this is what I "usually wear" apparently. But after school today I'm going home and I can actually wear what I usually wear.

I walk into school and see what I see every day. Scott and Alison making kissy faces at each other, Boyd looking terrifying as usual, Isaac trying and failing to get a girls number, Erica successfully getting a guys number, and Lydia and Jackson having a pointless fight. Believe it or not I am actually going to miss all this, then I remember I have Mr. Harris now.

Time skip

I go into class and sit beside Scott as usual, as he goes on and on and on and **ON! **About how perfect Alison is.

" She has the most beautiful rich chocolate brown hair, and she is so smart, plus athletic, did I mention her hair"

I kind of zone out at that point…

Time skip

The rest of the day goes on as usual Mr. Harris gives me a detention, Jackson makes fun of me and Scott completely ignores me, unless Alison isn't here, then all he does is talk about her.

Time skip

Derek just informed use that we have a **MANDITORY PACK MEEDING NOW!**

I swear even in text he is mean, well anyway normally I would go to the pack meeting but I have to "disappear" now… well that was something I though I'd never say!

Back on topic now I decided I am going to leave a video that says I am leaving and don't look for me. I think that is the best way to handle this situation.

Now off to make a video to send to Derek before the pack meeting is done…


	3. the video

POV Stiles

Yes! I was finally in my regular clothes! ( the cloths are on my profile) I swear the clothes was wearing are disgusting! But I apparently "always" dress like that, but at least now I can wear my regular clothes, I want to the video as me, not who the wolfs think I am.

POV Derek

I am just now waiting for Stiles to show up to the pack meeting. Where is she? Everyone else is here, and she is normally the first one here?

"Does anyone know where stiles is?" I said

"No I haven't seen her since school" Scott answered calmly

"Is that true for everyone else!" I growled out

"Yes" the pack answered at the same time.

Then I get an email from stiles. She is most likely letting me know she is running late. But it's not a message it's a video that says, "show to pack". I wonder what she is up to? Well I am still going to show the pack, I mean maybe its important!

"Pack, stiles sent us a video" I said the pack looks at me with confused faces

"Why would she send you a video and not Scott?" Isaac asked

"I don't know but it must be important!" I responded

I play the video and the pack huddles close to watch. My eyes widen when I see what stiles is wearing. I don't even know she had any girl's cloths! That's when stiles starts talking.

"By the time you start watching this I will be long gone" stiles said gravely

"Gone! What does she mean by gone?" Scott whimpered

"Shut up she is starting to talk!" I yell at Scott

"I am so sorry, but I did this to protect you from my world. It's to dangerous for you and I cant have you following me." Stiles said sadly

"I wish I could tell you why, but I'm afraid I can't" stiles said sadly, I could see tears in her eyes

"I'll be ok." she is cut of when a 5 of the ugliest creatures I've even see brake down her door. I expect her to look scared and frightened, but she doesn't, she looks the most alive I've ever see her.

That's when she takes out a beautiful blade, and starts killing them right and left. It looks like she is dancing, she moves with so much grace. I didn't know stiles could move without tripping over her own two feet! But the weird thing is after the blade touches the creatures they disappear. When she slays the last, what ever they are, she doesn't even look like she has been in a fright. That's when I notice she is not in her house she is in a beautiful meadow, the meadow a mile away from my house, just out of reach from our sensitive ears. All the wolfs have shocked faces that turns into looks of concentration when stiles starts talk.

"Don't worry about me" she then looks away. Then she looks straight at the camera with a little smile.

"I am a survivor" then the screen goes black and the whole pack starts to panic a yell. But I can only think of one thing.

_Where did you go stiles?_


	4. going home

**Author's Note**

A big shout out to users JL, Imagination is my Inspiration, Reedy-Girl, and aine hathaway for all their support! And also more reviews mean faster updates!

POV Stiles

As I leave the meadow I feel as a giant weight has been lifted off my should, I no longer have to be saved now I save people, no more lying about injuries I am free. I feel a though I could soar into the sky! I just have to make the 8-hour car ride to the institute, ughhhh! (A.N I don't know if that's how long it really takes I'm just guessing sorry if I'm wrong)

Time skip

POV Jace

Today the day Gem is coming home (A.N remember people really call stiles gem not stiles), yeah I know most people think I'm heartless but Gem is everything to me. The whole world could burn as long as she was ok. And when I found out about her going to see a rogue alpha werewolf I was so scared she would get hurt or even killed. I mean if it was u to me I'd wrap her in bubble wrap at shove her it a closet when danger comes, so you can image my thoughts when I found out all the crazy things she did, like face rogue crazy human hunters, or a rogue pack of all _ALPHA _werewolf. I was livid but thank god she is ok and will be back in my arms soon.


	5. home at last

**A.N**

To answer Imagination is my Inspiration question jace and stiles are dating I thought that with stiles bid heart and with jade's coldish personality they would be the perfect couple to break down each other's walls! And jace and clary never had romantic feelings, they are just friends. I hope the answered your question!

If anyone has any more questions, I'd be happy to answer them! And remember the more reviews the faster I update!

POV Gem

I am almost home! I can't wait to be in Jace's arms again, or have shopping trips with Isabel, or Cook with Clary, or get the best hugs from Alec! I even heard from Isabel that he is dating someone! Yay! And he is the high warlock of Brooklyn! I can't wait to meet him! But he is defiantly getting the shovel talk! I don't care who he is, if he breaks Alec's heart I'll break his face! Just kidding! Maybe…

Oh my gosh I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the taxi driver was pulling up to the institute!

POV Jace

I can't even sit still I'm so excited that Gem is coming home! I finally here the taxi pull up and I immediately run outside. That's when ii see here step out of the car she is more beautiful than I remember! I immediately wrap my arms around her waist

"I missed you so much" gem said lovingly

"I missed you too, I love you so much please don't ever leave again!" I breathe out

"Don't worry I'm not going away where for a while, and I love you to "she said

I forgot how amazing it was to here her say that!

"Don't hog her!" Isabel yells running towards us then sweeps Gem into a hug

POV Gem

Isabel sweeps me into a hug and I remember just how much I missed my big sister!

"I missed you so much, I was left with all boys!" she whispers

"What about clary?" I respond

"She doesn't come close to you," she says lovingly

"Hey I still need a hug," yells clary as she runs toward us then squeezes the life out of me!

"Clary. Cant. Breath!" I choke out

"Oh sorry I just missed my baby sister slash best friend"

"What about izzy?" I ask

"She doesn't hold a candle to you" clary says with so much love, and wow I've been hearing a lot of mushy things about me. I don't thing I've ever felt this loved

"Can't I have a hug from my baby sister" Alec shouts from the door of the institute

" Of course you can big bro!" I say I as I run towards him as soon as I'm in his arms he sweeps me off the ground. I forgot how short I was compared to every one! I mean I am 5 foot 3, clary is 5 foot 6, Isabel is 5 foot 8, Alec is 6 foot 4 and jace is also 6 foot 4! That's just not fair!

"Hey no need to remind me how short I am!" I yell jokingly

"I can't help that you're short" he reply's jokingly as well

"Alec!" I say

"Yes" he responds

"I missed you," I whispered

"I missed you to" he whispered back

"And Alec" I say

"Yes" he whispers

"You can put me down!" I say jokingly

"Oh sorry" he says while putting me down

"Don't worry about it!" I say

"Now when will I get to meet your boyfriend of yours?" I say teasingly

"Soon I promise, just don't scare him too much" he pleads

"Me, scare him, that's crazy talk" I say sarcastically

"I am serious, he is really nervous about meeting you!"

"Why, I am not that scary. That is unless I want to" I joke

"Its because he knows how much you mean to me and if you don't like home it may be the end of are relationship."

"Don't worry Alec if you love him, I'll love him"

"Thank you!" he says relief clear in his voice

"So you do love him!" I yell

"Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree K.I.S.S." I don't get to finish because he clamps his hand over my mouth

"That's it your not meeting him" Alec says jokingly

"Please I promise I'll be good," I beg

"Ok" Alec says reluctantly

"Yay" I squeal

"Now you must be exhausted from your trip how bout we all go to bed and you can tell us about your adventures in the morning?" said Isabel

"That sounds great, see you all in the morning!" I reply as everyone goes to his or her bedrooms

When I am done unpacking I lie in bed and just think about how happy I am to be home!


	6. the heart and soul of the pack

POV Derek (you may what to read chapter 3 again)

Everyone begins to panic and shout. But it seems as if everything is quiet around me, I'm so blind sided that stiles would leave. But something seems fishy about this. Stiles was more loyal then even the werewolves in the pack! I realize as Alfa I have to step in and calm my pack the best I can. I know we may not show it but stiles means so much to everyone in the pack. She was the heart and soul. A shoulder to cry on for Isaac, a person who never judged Alison for being a hunter, she never thought Scott was dumb or slow, she was the only person who Lydia and Jackson would cry in front of without fear of judgment, she was friends with Erica and looked out even before the bite! She made Boyd smile, and would always help me no matter how rude I was to her or how many times I threatened her. And because of all these things we are fiercely protective of her. So there is no way she would just leave us if she had already made it through this much! We have to find her! Now I have to break up a screaming match between worried werewolves.

"EVERYONE QUIET" I say using my Alfa eyes

"What are we going to do Derek we need her!" whimpers Isaac

"WELL EVERYONE TREATED HER LIKE CRAP! NO WONDER SHE LEFT!" Erica yells in tears

"YOU WERE NO BETTER!" yells Lydia near balling

"We have to find her!" Scott chokes out between breathing and crying

"ITS YOUR FAUT MCCALL! You were a terrible friend to her! You always ditched her for Alison!" yells Jackson

"Oh sorry Jackson! Didn't realized you cared after bullying her for years!" Scott yells sarcastically

"HEY! YOUR NOT SO INNICENT EITHER!" yells Jackson

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I yell after everyone sits down I start talking again

"Listen here we are all going after her! We will find her! Scott you and Lydia go to her dad and see if her knows where she went! Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac I want you all to check around the forest and the city to see if you can pick up here trail! Erica and Alison I want you to go to all the places she hangs out and see if she is there! I'll go to the meadow she was in and look for clues there! Does everyone understand?!"

"Yes" they all say

"Okay everyone! Go!"

They all break off into different groups and go where they are suppose to look. As I run to the meadow I think of one thing. Don't worry we will find you stiles!


	7. were ok

POV Derek's

The pack has found Stiles's scent and we are tracking it right now, so far we have been running for 4 hours and we are all exhausted. We all want to stop but we are too afraid to loose to scent. Why would Stiles travel this far? The pack knows the only family she has is her dad! And she has lived it Beacon hills her entire life, its not like she has old friends here, I mean were almost in Brooklyn! I hope she is not in trouble; she is like a little sister to me, an annoying one at times, but still a sister! I have lost so much family and I refuse to loose anyone else!

As the pack and I reach where the sent ends I know we are in big trouble! It looks like a run down church it is probably hunter turf!

"This can't be good," says Boyd

"This looks like hunter turf" I say

"No its not" says Alison

"How do you know that?" I ask

"See these markings" Alison touches an old stone pillar

"What about them" says Jackson

"They are ancient shadow hunter marks," says Alison

"What the hell are shadow hunters?" says Jackson

"They are legion's, they are suppose to be the worlds greatest warriors. They are ruthless yet kind, cold but full of forgiveness, and they are half angle half human."

"Bullshit angles don't exist!" says Jackson

"Trust me the exist!" warns Alison

"So they are like human hunters on steroids," says Jackson

"No they surpass even the most experienced hunter. Even a group of a 100 hunters couldn't take down one shadow hunter! Not that really any hunter would, they are like gods to us! When my dad told me about them I thought they were fake, but by looking at these markings I guess their real!" says Alison

"So you basically saying were screwed and if we attack we wont make it past the front door!"

"Do they have a code like your hunters are suppose to follow?" asks Scott

"They have something called accords, that they have to fallow, if a werewolf was killing innocents they would and will take it down, they are not to be messed with!" says Alison

"They cant be that bad!" says Isaac

"If you think that you are a fool, they are not to be under estimated my dad tells me!" says Alison

"But they have stiles" whimpers Scott, Alison tries to answer but I cut her off

"We will not attack this place!" I say

"What? Why?" demands Scott

"Because we werewolves have to fallow the accords to and because of the we can't enter unless invited" I say

"What if we are not invited?" questions Isaac

"The they have free range to kill us! And trust me the will kill us!" I say

"We should wait until they come out then talk to them!" says Alison

"That's a good idea," I say

"So what do we do know?" asks Erica

"We wait," I say

POV Stiles

I wake up in the morning feeling much more refreshed than I have been in a while! And I don't feel like something bad is going to happen! It feels great! I look at the clock and see its 5am, time to go trail before everyone wakes up! I put on a black sports bra, a dark grey shirt with huge armholes, black dance shorts, and black Nike running shoes.

I go to the training room and go to the throwing knifes station after about 30 throws (all bulls eyes) I to the archery station and shoot 50 arrows (and again all bulls eyes) I then shoot 50 arrows with a crossbow (all bulls eyes again). Then I do my morning work out, 100 push ups, 50 one handed push ups, 100 sit ups, 50 crunches, 100 pull ups, 100 lunges, wall sit for 20 minutes, then I go to the weights and I bench press 70 pounds, 100 times, then go to the hand weight and curl a 20 pound weight 60 times on both hands, then I do 30 jump swats and then do a 10 minute plank, then I do 80 burpies. I look at the time and see its 7:00am, nobody will be up till at least 8am so I decide to go to my room and take a shower!

After my shower I put on a white tight-cropped t-shirt, leather pants, black leather combat boots, and my favourite leather jacket. For my hair I leave it in its natural big ringlets. Then I put on a charcoal smokey eye that makes my dark blues eyes pop (AN I know the real stiles has brown eyes, but the blues eyes are important latter!) then I put on a dark ruby red lip stick that looks great against my extremely pale skin! I then put on a black studded leather bracelet, gold circle stud earrings and an engraved gold locket that jace gave that I always wear. I'm ready for the day ahead! I look at the time and see its 7:30am so I decide to make breakfast for everyone!

I make a large bole of fruit salad, then 40 pieces of bacon 20 pancakes, 20 waffles, fresh squeezed orange juice and smoothies, 15 fried eggs, a large bole of scrambled eggs and 10 omelets! Knowing them they will eat everything, Izzy bless her heart, couldn't cook if her life depended on it! I look at the time and see its now 8:00am, Alec should be up soon, I can wait to talk we with my big brother one on one! I missed him so much; I know I could trust him with my life, just everyone else in the institute. When Hodge betrayed us last year last year it really hurt. How could somebody who has taken care of you your entire life stab you in the back like that! I get nauseous just thinking about it!

I hear Alec come down the stairs and that instantly brightens my mood!

"Hey bid bro!" I say starling him

"Did your baby sister scare you?" I say teasingly, hey I may love him but its my job as his sister to annoy him!

"I'm not used to anyone being up," says Alec

"Are you saying you want me to leave!" I fake sob with tears, I am the best fake crier!

"No No No No, don't cry! I love you being here! Please don't cry" Alec says pleadingly

"Ok!" I chirp and immediately stop crying; in fact you can't even tell that I have cried at all!

"Dam it! How many times am I going to fall for that! Do you know what we do to liars Gem?" says Alec creepily

"Alec don't you dare!" I say backing away. That's when Alec picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and spins me around.

"Alec stop I'll getting dizzy!" I scream while giggling

"Never!" he yells dramatically

"If you don't stop I'll never cook for you again! So every mean you have to eat Izzy's cooking!" once I say that he immediately stops and drops me! I'm so surprised that he dropped me I scream! That's when Izzy Jace and Clary come running down the stairs looking panicked and disheveled.

"Are you ok!" says Jace running towards me and helping me up and making sure I'm ok. Then he hugs mean close looking for danger.

"Were fine Jace!" I say looking up at him

"But we heard you scream!" Clary says as he concerned eyes look at mean like I'm going to disappear if she isn't watching me.

"Oh that Alec just dropped me" I regret saying that when I see the murderous look their giving him because they are all really protective of me because I'm the baby of the family.

"No we were just goofing around! No harm no foul!" I say trying to defuse the situation

"Ok just be careful we were all worried!" says Jace. But I know that is something else on his mind.

"Jace can I talk with you in private' I say

"Somebody is in trouble!" Alec says teasingly.

"Yeah sure" responds Jace nervously, I lead jace in the formal living room that we never use and shut the big wooden door and lock it. The reason I chose this room is because it has a lock and is sound proof because shadow hunters come her and talk about secret business.

"Is everything ok," jace starts but I cut him off and pull him with a sweet gentle kiss. Then I thread my fingers in his hair and he grips my waist like I'm going to disappear.

I break the kiss and look into his eyes.

'Jace, I'm ok, were ok" I say soothingly

"I know" Jace says not meeting my eyes. I lift his chin to make him look me in the eye.

"What is the matter then?" I ask

"Its just ever day when you we gone I kept thinking that I was going to get the call that you were dead, and if you died I don't know what I would do with myself! And then I just got you back safe and then you screamed and I thought the worst" Jace says tearing up

"Hey, look at me I'm fine. And besides you wouldn't let anything happen to me!" I say

"Dam right!" says Jace taking me in his arms and I know as long as I have my family; including Jace and Clary everything will be ok!

A.N

There is a little family fluff for you! And remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!


End file.
